1 Gym Leaders don't cry!
by PokemonTrainerChris
Summary: based off the song- Big Girls don't cry Jasmine reunites with her friend Chris and realizes she can't stay a silent shy girl for the rest of her life. she realizes that gym leaders don't cry. But she also believes she is weak and pathetic.
1. 1 Intro

Chapter 1- New Feelings!

[Jasmine]

I stood outside of Olivine City Gym. Feeling the breeze of the wind push against me, I looked out at the ocean before me and wondered where **HE **was. He stole my heart from me. I asked him to get some medicine for poor Amphy and I couldn't wait for his return.

Days passed...I was getting worried about him. What if he didn't survive the terrible storm that happened two days ago? I started crying and I fell to my knees on the beach just outside of Olivine City. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. _'How could I let him just go by himself? I shouldve gone with him!' _I cursed myself for being weak and pathetic.

_'Jasmine!' _

I heard him call my name. I felt someones arms wrap against me and was lifted into the air.

Moments later I woke up in the Pokemon Center. My head was full of confusion. I turned my head to see him sitting next to me. His name is Chris. He arrived earlier at Olivine City to challenge me but when he heard about my condition and feelings towards poor Amphy, he offered to go get some medicine. I was so happy and flustered with emotions that I just had to tackle him down when he told me he would go.

Flashback

_"I'm here to challenge the gym leader of Olivine City so I can win a mineral badge!" He yelled once he entered the gym. My assistant Janina showed him the battle field and I was standing on the other side firm and ready to tell him that I wasn't ready to battle anyone at all. Janina told him before I could even say one word. He was greatly disappointed. _

_Once outside, I was heading for the lighthouse to check on Amphy when he suddenly came running behind me._

_"Jasmine!" He exclaimed and I jerked around to see him smiling and with scratches on his face. "Wha-What happened to your face?" I asked. He grinned wider and pointed his thumb to himself "I was training! But I have this idea: I'll go to Cianwood and get the medicine for Amphy! I'll come back with it and that's a promise I'll stick too!" He said._

_My eyes teared up,my throat was swollen and I threw myself at him and knocked him down and I was hugging him. He laughed quietly. "Jasmine...your gonna have to let go if you want me to go get the medicine" He remarked. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him and laughed softly. _

_I waved at him when he got off the boat. He didn't look back at me. All he did was sit on the rail. But when I thought he wouldn't care about saying bye, he raised his hand and put two fingers in the air forming a peace sign and I knew he was saying goodbye for now. Right then and there, I wanted to cry._

End Flashback

Chris put his hand on my forehead and looked at me. "Geez you took quite a knock out there didn't you?" He said. I looked at him without saying a word. He tilted his head slightly and I felt his hand graze down to my neck. He somehow knew on how i felt about him. But was it even possible? _'Chris...'_ I said softly and he said nothing. He leaned down close to my face and I was blushing like crazy.

Before anything happened, Ash and the gang came running in causing Chris to flinch back but his hand was still my neck. The warm feeling from his hand onto my neck made my heart thump fast. "Jasmine are you ok?" Ash asked.

Brock was even more worried than both Ash and Misty were. He was extrememly concerned. He took his sight to Chris who had his hand on my neck.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. Chris removed his hand from my neck and flustered while looking away. "Who is he?" Misty asked. I sat up in the bed I was in and answered her question "He's Christopher Stewart of Goldenrod City. He's the one that got Amphy's medicine. And he also saved me from when Team Rocket kidnapped me awhile ago" I explained. Ash and crew nodded and looked to Chris.

_That same day..._

I was sitting on the beach alone. The wind pushed against my hair and I felt the breeze of the ocean. Someone stepped into the sand and I felt someone grab the back of my neck and I flustered back to see it was Chris. I had fallen backwards and he caught me in his arms. He looking down at me. Both of our faces were flushed with red. He sat me back up. He still had his fingers gently press against the back of my neck. He knew what **I **had wanted. And I suppose you could say I knew what **HE **wanted. All we both wanted: was to share a kiss with each other.

I reached to pull his hand off of my neck but stopped myself. This moment was perfect and I did not want to ruin.

Wasn't long before I was in the gym and remembering the day when we had the gym leader reunion. Oh gosh it was embarrassing. But the best day of my life.

Flashback

_'So you brought him?" Falkner asked me with an annoyed tone. I nodded silently. Chris stood next to me annoyed by the rest of the gym leaders surrounding him. He was known as the Master of Ghost types though he rarely used any ghost Pokemon. Everyone knew he had captured almost every ghost pokemon in the Johto region. With his Haunter, He was unbeatable._

End Flashback

[Chris]

I'm beating up losers,listening to rap metal, turn tables in my eyes. It's like a bad movie, she's looking right through me. If she was me she'd be screamin someone shoot me, as i fell miserably trying to get the girl me and Bugsy want.

She's the girl we both want.

She likes gentle natured types. Considering she was shy herself. I'll never get that she's the best damn that I'll ever have.

I was walking down Olivine City looking down. I looked onto the beach and I saw Jasmine on the beach sitting. I wanted to ask her out but I was too scared that she would say no so I just remained. I hope she knows, I hope she knows...that this is nothing personal myself alone would bring to the conclusion that I would ask her. I will, I will.


	2. The Revived Rivalry!

Chapter 2- The Revived Rivalry!

[Jasmine]

I wanted to cry there and then. I was on the beach outside of Olivine City. I was crying then, tears pouring down onto the beach. This has nothing to do with him. Actually, truth is, it was **all about him. **I wanted him just to ask me out. My tears were rolling down onto the sand and I bit down on my lip really hard. It felt like it was bleeding.

I felt someone sit behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I blinked and gasped and turned around to see it was Chris. He was smiling a warm smile. His eyes sparkling in the light from the sunset, I had wondered why he was acting so nice to me. Ever since he and Whitney broke up, he hasn't been the same. When he challenged me, I refused the first time. I remembered he had Cubone,Haunter,Blastoise,Magneton,Typlosion,and Ghastly with him. His team was pretty strong. He defeated Chuck in less than a day.

His cold fingers tapped on my stomach while he hummed to himself and I reached over to his fingers and touched one of them and it gently yet quickly pulled back shocked. It made it's way back onto my stomach and I saw something shimer in the corner of my eye. Bugsy. That little squirt doesn't know when to give up. I am never **ever **going to ask him out. Or be with him for that matter. Dammit. Just dammit.

Chris saw my action of pulling my legs towards my chest and he immediately let his arms drop from around me and I turned around to look at him. He then held be back while he got up. His fists were tightly closed and I saw the red from the blood being pressured go through his hand. He was seriously pissed now. He stood back and turned around to walk back into Olivine. I quickly got up to follow him.

I followed him and he went into the lighthouse. He was sitting in the corner and I hid behind two boxes stacked up on each other and then I heard him scream and bang his feet against the wall. It made me jump.

I peered over to see what happened and I saw him holding his head screaming. I ran to him and put my arms around him. His face was blood red and I put my hands onto his neck and stopped him from yelling. "Your lying...your a liar. You and everyone else tell me nothing but lies. Liars..." He said repeating the word liar over and over. I sat on his lap crying. He stopped and looked at me. For once, he understood how I felt.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But Ive got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry..._

_Gym leaders don't cry..._

I couldn't keep that promise. I would cry everyday of remembering the day that me and Bugsy kissed each other at a party we were at. Stupid dare. Everyone i knew was...was...they were pure...assholes! They were so mean making me and Bugsy kiss at a party.

_Chris came behind me with his hand once again behind my neck. He smiled sweetly. Myself alone didn't want to love him. But i can't help it._

_I looked at Chris. I was sitting on his lap and his lips were trembling and I put my finger over his trembling lips and made them stop. I bit down on my lip and flinched when I felt something warm drip down. I covered my lip with my finger and stopped the bleeding. Chris looked at me with my hands on my lap and then he leaned closer to me. Our noses touched and I felt my mind go blank. My heart was going faster than ever and our lips nearly touched. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Why didn't I? _

_I went in straight for it. I kissed his lips gently and pulled away and saw a little smile on his face after he kissed my lips. The feeling of his lips on mine was great. He was pretty good at kissing for someone who had never kissed anyone. We pulled away from each other and were blushing looking into each others eyes. _

_"Th-that was just a friend kiss..." He said looking away blushing. "..." I didn't say anything but I nodded in agreement. He looked back and me and my lips were trembling from the kiss we just had. And what we called a "friendly" kiss. Seemed more like he meant to kiss me. Like he loves me or something. I listened to my heart pound in my chest when I was suddenly startled by Chris holding me in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest and heard his heart pound slowly. _

I woke up trembling. It was just a dream. Damn. I thought it was the real thing. I got out of bed and completely forgot about the gym. I yawned but didn't budge. Stupid Gym Leader job. I lowered my head and sighed.

[Chris]

I was sitting in the Olivine City Gym awaiting a challenger to come. I kept Jasmine busy by sending Janina to distract her. Hopefully. Another day,Another fight, I'm ready for the challenge.

I heard someone come in and I jumped out the door and climbed onto Bryan's Pidgeot and it flew me up to the roof. "Who dares challenge the Olivine Gym leader!" I yelled.

"My sister does!" a boy with glasses,blue hair,green t-shirt,brown shorts yelled looking around. I jumped down from the roof and the lights lit up and shined around me. "I'm Chris. The Leader of the Olivine City Gym. They call me the Master of Ghost types! Even though I barely use them in battle, I sure catch them a lot"

The girl behind the boy stepped up and smiled. "I'm May from Peterlburg City all the way from the Hoenn region! And I came here to challenge the gym leader to win a mineral badge!" I smirked and took out a pokeball "I'll battle you. it'll be a 3 on 3 Pokemon match. Ready May?" "You bet!"

"Alright. Cubone lets go!" I yelled throwing a great ball releasing a Pokemon wearing a skull on its head and holding a bone in its hand. "Cubone!" It yelled seeming pumped for battle.

"Alright. Squirtle I choose you!" May threw a pokeball releasing a water type turtle like Pokemon. "Hmph...water Pokemon. I knew it"

"He's acting so calm" May tilted her head but kept her focus in order.

"Cubone bone rush!" Cubone threw his bone at Squirtle and hit it once and then grabbed the bone and threw it again hitting it a 2nd time. "Squirtle!" May returned her fainted water Pokemon. "Ok Blaziken it's your turn!" May said and her fire type Pokemon went at Cubone with a fist surrounded by fire.

"Stop the match!"

Everything went silent and everyone turned to the direction where the voice had come from. I looked behind me and saw Jasmine standing there. "Sorry but this match is beyond over"

"I'm in love! She's beautiful!" Max,the boy with the glasses and blue hair exclaimed. "Hello! were trying to battle for a badge here!" May said. "A gym battle is supposed to be fought with a gym leader" Jasmine explained. "Right. thats what I'm doing" May responded. "No your not. I'm Jasmine and I'm the leader of the gym" Jasmine replied. "Huh?" May looked confused.

"This boy here is my best friend and should know better" Jasmine said shooting a glance at me which made me turn around quickly. "What?" May yelled in confusion.

I whistled and stuffed my hands in my pockets and tried to sneak off "Chris!" I stopped in place "Yea?" I asked nervously. "Come with me please" Jasmine told me. "Ok...Cubone return" I said returning Cubone to its pokeball. I walked after Jasmine exited the room "Sorry..." I said to Max and May and walked out of the room.

"That best friend of hers is really strong. If he's strong...Jasmine must be strong as well. right Max?" May asked and looked at her brother "Jasmine...her name is still ringing in my head" He said blushing. "Is there any girl you don't like?" May asked annoyed.

"Chris did you give your Cubone the trust it needed?" Jasmine asked sitting at her desk. "Hmph...who needs trust...i used pure instinct and pure guts" I said looking away. "Your not supposed to do that. You need to trust your Pokemon enough so they can attack at full power" She said. I rolled my eyes "I've comunicated enough with them...just lke you told me to"

"Look you need time from the gym. Go somewhere so you can understand your Pokemon better" Jasmine told me. I rolled my eyes as she got up and stood in front of me. She sat on her desk looking at me "alright?"

I looked at her emotionless and she waited for a response from me. She looked at me. I put my hand behind her neck and without saying anything. She grabbed onto my wrist and I felt her grip tighten. "You need to trust your Pokemon more you know...without that you'll never beat the remaining gym leaders or the elite four-" Before she could go on I pressed my lips against hers and felt her hand jerk from my wrist to push me away. "Look Jasmine before you do anything-" I began but only to be hit on the cheek by her hand. I held my cheek and looked at her.

[Jasmine]

I finally slapped someone that made me mad. Jesus. I love Chris and all but him and his jerky attitude always gets me mad. "Never **ever **kiss me...again...not unless I ask for one" I said trying to be strong and in charge for once. I heard him laugh slightly and he was smiling. I couldn't believe him. "Whatever Jas...whatever" He said and put his hands in his pockets and walked near me and he stopped by my side and he leaned closer to me and pressed his lips once more against mine and I blushed angrily but he pulled away quickly and went out the door.

I felt myself go lightheaded and I fell backwards onto the soft floor of my office in my gym. I was blushing and lying on the carpet _'He...he kissed me...he kissed me twice' _I thought to myself and snuggled closer to the ground smiling happily.

[Chris]

I was looking at Haunter and saw him float by my side "So I have to listen to you more often now huh?" I asked looking at my ghost partner in crime. "Haunter!" I turned around to see Amphy get stolen yet again by Team Rocket. "These dorks never learn..." I muttered.

Bryan,Max,May,Carly, Myron and Jasmine all ran after them yelling for them to stop. Jasmine was trembling and didn't know what to do.

"We won!" Team Rocket gloated "Hey dorks!" I said and they turned to see me standing on a rock with a pokeball in my hand and I was glaring right at them

"**OH **get out of the way!" Jesse complained. James sighed "We should have floated faster...this balloon is too slow"

"Is that-" Carly started

"Chris..." Jasmine looked up at me like I was a hero or something

"Alright Haunter go use shadow claw on the wire!" I yelled as Haunter floated but to be stopped by Koffing. Haunter used Shadow Claw to move Koffing out of the way sending it back at Team Rocket.

I smirked evilly and Team Rocket backed up scared. .

"Your best friend is pretty good..." Janina muttered at Jasmine and looked at her. Jasmine blinked and blushed slightly

"You call this an escape?" James yelled. Meowth pressed many buttons "I'm trying to escape but this machine won't respond!"

I stopped in front of the cage and bashed my fist against the lock and broke it off and picked Ampharos out. "Gotcha..." I jumped off the cage and put Ampharos down. "I still got one thing...to finish off"

I looked back at the scared trio of villains. "Were gonna get a real scare out of this!" Jesse and James said at the same time. "You know what to do Haunter..." I said and Haunter charged up a strong shadow ball and fired it at the balloon. "looks like team rockets blasting off again!" They yelled disappearing into the sky.

Jasmine ran and hugged me from behind "Chris you did it!"

I looked at her with my hands in my pockets and said nothing. " ..."

~Back at Olivine City's Hotel building~

"Th-This is my room..." Jasmine sputtered out entering her room and shyly looked at my face. I said nothing and shrugged and sat on her kitchen counter.

She walked over to me "Th-Thank you...for saving Sparkle" She said referring to her Ampharos. I shrugged and looked at her.

"I can't believe you just got mad at me like that. It was so uncalled for! You can't just...just turn into a jerk...i know your sweet side" Jasmine said and I looked at her. She then looked at me and I shrugged "Whatever..." was all I said.

[Jasmine]

I hugged him tightly and then slightly felt his arms wrap around me. His heart beat was loud and thudding against my ear. My heart beat started to race even faster than before. We looked at each other before and then let go. "Well...you wanted to battle?"

Chris smirked "Hmph. It's our revived rivalry! don't think I'll go easy on you!"

I wanted to tell him to go easy but instead i blurted this "I wouldn't want you going easy!"

At the battle field, I was on one side and looked at Chris hold a pokeball in his hand "Alright three on three! You send out your pokemon Chris!"

He smirked and gave me a quick wink causing me to blush and he sent out his Hitmonlee. I threw a pokeball and sent out Magnemite.

This was going to be one hectic battle between me and Chris.


End file.
